Indecision: A What If Story
by Calaphor
Summary: The Jedi High Council decides to have one more meeting on Anakin Skywalker's fate after the events on Naboo in the Phantom Menace. The Newly elected Chancellor Palpatine attends because he has a particular interest in the boy.


_AN: Not Dragon Ball Z but Star Wars. I'm a fan of it- more than Dbz actually. I just never had much incentive to try and make a story for it. This is the best ive got for now, just a small little story._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars in the slightest. Not even a bit._

* * *

 _After the events of the Phantom Menace, The Jedi High Council has decided to have one final meeting on Anakin Skywalker's fate, and if he would become Obi-Wan Kenobi's padawan learner. Since The newly elected Chancellor Palpatine had a vested interest in the boy, he had declared he would be present at the meeting personally. Finally having arrived, Anakin stood in the center of the room as Obi-Wan made his case and how he would teach Anakin with or without the Council's approval. The young Kenobi had been pushing this since his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn had died. Mace Windu still refused to budge quite yet and even Yoda seemed reluctant._

"Excuse me, Master Jedi. May I speak my mind on the matter?" Mace let out a sigh, then nodded deeming a new perspective necessary.

"Very well Chancellor. You have the floor." Palpatine stepped up next to Anakin and placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Master Jedi, from what I have learned of this boy he seems far too talented to go to waste. During the battle while the Queen and her guard captured the castle, and the jedi dueled that monstrous assassin, this boy flew a star fighter into the space beyond the atmosphere and successfully destroyed the Trade Federation command ship. Such heroics, such bravery for one so young must not be overlooked." Palpatine needed the boy to join the jedi. Perhaps they could tame his emotions enough so that when it came time to wipe them out he would be able to hold young Skywalker under his thumb.

"While that act of "heroism" is duly noted, it was unwise and stupid. He is a child and was more likely to have died than escape much less-" Palpatine cut off the Master sharply, wanting to press an advantage.

"Much less than save the lives of so many gungan, and so many of the people of Naboo, the planet of which I was born and raised on?" Windu scowled but remained quiet. The Masters shared a few looks and Yoda nodded.

"Hmm.. A decision we have come to, Young Skywalker. A jedi, you will become." Anakin's face lit up bright and he jumped up in glee.

"Wizard! Thank you Masters! Thank you Chancellor!" He smiled and gave the boy a hug, feigning happiness for him. Anakin's face bunched up in confusion as the hug was released.

"Chancellor Palpatine, were you a Jedi once?" This drew attention from all the Jedi in the room. Palpatine looked down at Anakin in false confusion.

"Why my dear boy, what would ever make you think of such a thing?" Anakin took a step towards the Chancellor and before anyone could stop him, Anakin reached up his right sleeve and pulled his lightsaber from its hiding place. Several Masters stood and Mace Windu drew his lightsaber. Palpatine made a grab for his blade before having to skillfully dodge as it ignited in a red glow.

"Whoops! I'm sorry Chancel- it's red like that assassin's…." Anakin took a step back as the entire Jedi council stood and ignited their sabers, various blues and greens with Mace Windu's purple standing out. Palpatine sneered and unleashed a torrent of blue bolts at the boy who had so easily ruined a thousand years of careful planning of the Sith.

Instinctively using the Force, Anakin lowered the saber enough to catch the lightning, redirecting it back at Palpatine. His muscles locking up and Anakin stumbling backwards, only held on his feet by the force from several Jedi, Palpatine, now revealed to be none other than the Sith Master cried in utter agony as he was mutilated by his own power. Finally he forced himself to stop and fell backwards, unable to stand under the oppressive force of the combined power of the Jedi Masters. Yoda slowly approached, and held his Saber at the ready as Masters Ki Adi Mundi and Mace Windu pulled Palpatine to his feet and Mace held his saber at the hideous Sith's throat.

"In the Name of the Galactic Senate, you are hereby under arrest." Palpatine trembled with hatred and soaked himself in the Darkside. Anakin had given his lightsaber to Yoda, and the Sith saw his chance. Unleashing his power and with a great leap, he unleashed a bloodcurdling scream with the power of the darkside stunning several Jedi.

Yoda however would not fall to such tactics and jumped to meet the Sith. All it took was a single swing with his blade, thus severing the Sith's hands. He tumbled and crashed into one of the seats of the council members. It was over, thanks to some little brat he was defeated due to overwhelming might. Even drawing upon the Sith Temple far beneath them for strength he had failed. Yoda lifted him onto his feet with the Force, then he was quickly being led out of the room by two masters.

"THIS ISN'T OVER JEDI! YOU HEAR ME!? THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE SITH! WE SHALL RISE AGAIN!" Struggling he was taken to be put in a cell until a trial that Master Windu went off to arrange seconds once Anakin's safety was confirmed.

 _The next day a trial was held. Seeing Palpatine so weak and defeated, his true identity revealed several of the senators he once held under his power now came forward with heavy evidence of his crimes. Various counts of murders, bribes, and cover ups. He was to be executed in a week's time, the same day Anakin Skywalker would be inducted into the Jedi Order. He was receiving various honors from the Republic for apprehending, or leading to the apprehension of one of the most dangerous individuals in the galaxy. Anakin had fulfilled his destiny as the Chosen one, and now got to live out a peaceful life. He would go on to have around 10 years of adventures as a padawan, only to get one of his own in Ahsoka Tano once he was knighted. Around that time he had grown closer to Padme Amidala, thanks to him visiting Naboo often enough because of his childhood crush. He was a formidable Jedi, the epitome of the order who helped uncover the Sith Master at the age of 9. But he craved more. He found a kindred spirit in Padme, whom he left the Jedi Order for in order to marry her. Three years of Marriage later he came home to discover something amazing: She was pregnant. The force had never felt brighter than that day._

* * *

 _The Moral of this story: **Be careful who you hug.**_


End file.
